Rush Hour 3: Party Hour
by wildcatplaya14
Summary: Lee? Dancing? This is a Party you dont want to miss. This is my first fic so read and review please
1. Let's getta party goin'

I don't own Rush Hour, so don't sue me.  
I don't own any other movie, so those who are effended don't take it that way Rush Hour 3: Party Hour -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Carter: Man! Isn't this fun Lee!  
  
Lee: Carter! Its not "FUN" when you bend your body like that all over the floor!  
  
Carter: Lee! It's called 'break dancing'!  
  
Lee: What?  
  
Carter: BREAK DANCING!!!  
  
Lee: Yea...Yea...  
  
(Lee looks left, and sees his mom, he instantly looks surprised)  
  
Carter: Damn, who we got here? (he looks toward Mrs.Lee and walks that way) man!! I want so Moo Shu!  
  
Lee: If your hungry food is over here!  
  
Carter: NOOO!! MOO SHU!!  
  
(Lee shakes his head)  
  
Lee: whatever!  
  
Carter: Man! you know how to dance!  
  
Mrs. Lee: I tried to teach Lee how to dance but he alr-  
  
Lee: no moma please! Don't tell!  
  
Carter: Man, Lee! Shut! Up! Carry on sweetheart.  
  
Mrs. Lee: he was already takin tap dancing.  
  
(Carter instantly looks at Lee and laughs and points)  
  
Carter: Lee took what-hahahahe-he took tap dan-hahaha-cing!  
  
(Lee looks a mix of mad and embarassed)  
  
Lee: Carter!! CARTER!!  
  
(Lee gets really mad, and starts turnin green)  
  
Carter: man that some freaky ass shit.  
  
(Lee seems to go back to his normal form)  
  
Lee: I'm just playing Carter! I'm not mad!! What can I say? I love dancin!  
  
Carter: O'l hell no!  
  
Carter: I'm leavin!  
  
(Carter walks out, Lee quickly follows)  
  
Lee: where you going!  
  
Carter: to a real dance with a real partner!!  
  
Lee: Fine! I'll go back!  
  
Carter: go back with ur punk ass tap friends!  
  
(Both hear explosions outside the building)  
  
Carter: man what the hell was that!  
  
Lee: i think its an explosion!  
  
Carter: Let's go in and investagate.  
  
Lee: okay. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
So what ya think ill make the next chapter soon! R&R!!! 


	2. Old Enemies

Chapter 2  
  
Once again I don't own Rush Hour. Don't Sue!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
(Carter walks in, and suddenly ducks down to hide from....)  
  
Carter: Holy Shit it Ricky?  
  
Lee: Ricky?  
  
Carter: Yeah! Ricky! You know the Asian shrimp dude! Come here and lets get a better look.  
  
(Carter and Lee quickly run beside the next pillar)  
  
Carter: Wait a minute whos that with Ricky?  
  
Lee: Oh my gosh its. . . . . Juntao! JUNTAO!  
  
Carter: Hey man just sit down. and shut up.  
  
(Carter has a closer with his binoculars)  
  
Carter: (Still lookin in the binoculars) Oh my god!! Lee there holdin your mom hostage!  
  
Lee: My Mom!!  
  
(Lee goes nuts and runs out of the place. He sees a ladder about 5 feet up. Not even realizing that he could he jumps to the ladder. He climbs up and is on the roof. He cannonballs through the roof and lands on Juntao. With him knocked out Ricky Tan runs. Lee runs after him and does a Kong Pow kick in the air. Hu Li then appears right next to Lee.)  
  
Carter: Lee I'll take care of this! Hu bring it on hunnie!  
  
Hu Li: . . . .  
  
Carter: Hey, now im ready for your sweet and sour chicken ass.  
  
Lee: Look out Carter!!!  
  
(Carter turns around)  
  
Carter: what the. . . .? 


	3. Mystery Man

Chapter 3  
  
Once again I don't own rush hour so don't sue.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Carter: ohh hell no! Man! It Steven Ray! Hey Man! Don't tell me your bad.  
  
Steven Ray: Nope! I came here for revenge!  
  
(Ricky Tan hears his voice and instanly wakes up)  
  
Ricky Tan: Hey I thought I killed you!  
  
Steven Ray: No when you stabbed me it went though my rib cage not my heart  
  
Ricky Tan: well, I'm sorry I missed  
  
Carter: What the hell is this a reunion? Your good, your bad now kick his ass!  
  
Ricky Tan: Sorry Carter, once again your two steps back and over your head! Me and him are friends u idiot!  
  
Carter: I'm over my head, OVER MY HEAD! Noooo I'm over your head, cuz your heads up your ass.  
  
Hu Li: Enough!  
  
Carter: lets go then you-  
  
Lee: Carter! I'll take care of this!  
  
Carter: Alright then!! I want some of the broken rib cage, ass head!  
  
Mrs. Lee: And I'll get Ricky! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyah!  
  
Juntao: Not so fast granny!  
  
(Juntao shows a gun and points it at Mrs. Lee)  
  
Lee: Nooooooo!  
  
(All the bad guys load up there guns and put it up to the good guys faces)  
  
FBI: This is the FBI, drop the guns and put your hands up!  
  
Carter: Thank You God!! Y'all gettin arrested, Y'all gettin arrested  
  
???:hm hm hm hm hm hm hm not just yet!  
  
FBI: retreat! retreat! retreat now! Hes Here!!  
  
Lee: I don't have a good feelin about this!  
  
Carter: Were in some deep shit  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
What do you think will happen? Who is the mystery man?  
  
Find out in Chapter 4 


End file.
